


A Royal Mistake (sanders sides AU)

by xx_mcrtist_xx



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Background Dr. Emile Picani, Background Sleep | Remy Sanders, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_mcrtist_xx/pseuds/xx_mcrtist_xx
Summary: this is a sanders sides band AU revolving around a band named A Royal Mistake and their adventures with magic, touring, and chaos in general.this fic will include Prinxiety (Virgil and Roman) this fic also includes Patton, Logan and Janus dating and Remus in this fic is AroAce.https://www.tumblr.com/blog/tsaroyalmistakeau
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 1





	A Royal Mistake (sanders sides AU)

**Author's Note:**

> please enjoy!!!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/tsaroyalmistakeau the tumblr for the fic

A Royal Mistake is a band started by Virgil Iero, Roman Knight and Patton Stump (Logan Weekes, Janus Barret and Remus Radke joined later). It’s sort of pop punk, emo, and just something else completely (imagine Cobra Starship, Waterparks, Paramore, Imagine Dragons, All Time Low, My Chemical Romance and a few other bands somehow managed to have a child that would be A Royal Mistake). 

One day mid-July Virgil was hanging out with Patton and Roman and they were talking about music. Virgil suggested that they could start a band that took inspiration from all their favorite music and to just have fun together. Patton and Roman loved the idea and that’s how A Royal Mistake was born (but at this point the band wasn't named)  
A few days after creating the band they realized they had a problem, they had no one who could play drums so Roman suggested that his brother Remus could play drums for the band as long as they agreed to do so (which he did).  
Logan joined after that. He was talking to Patton and Patton suggested the idea that Logan should join because he could play bass and they didn't have a bass player yet and they were looking for one.  
Janus joined a week after the first album was created. The band (which now had the name A Royal Mistake) had recorded their first album which contained some piano parts but didn't have someone to play the piano. Janus knew Logan because they went to the same high school and knew the rest of the band because they were both in the same local music scene. Janus met with the band and they let her join.  
The band got their name from a conversation between Roman and Virgil. “I’m basically a prince, I’m basically royal!!” Roman said. “The only royal you are is a royal mistake.” Virgil said sarcastically. “Hey- WAIT!!! That would be an AMAZING band name!!!” Roman said enthusiastically. “What would be an amazing band name??” Virgil asked “A Royal Mistake!!” Roman said.

Soon the band went on tour and got bigger and bigger and now are well known.


End file.
